Just Kidding
by purinsudroid
Summary: "Kita itu seperti keluarga bahagia, ya." BabaRyoxTaito fanfiction. One shot. 585. Lame plot, title, and summary. Even lamer pair. Failed romance. Maybe typo(s) and OOC. Don't like don't read, I have warned you


A/N: Ehem sebenernya agak ragu untuk mem-post fict ini tapi yah... ya sudah upload saja deh #apa.

Ini agak ragu soalnya masalah pair nya ya... Pair utamanya itu **Baba RyomaxHashimoto Taito**. Sebenernya gak terlalu terasa sih "romance"nya. Cuma yah for make it sure aja. Dan oh fict ini berdasarkan kecintaan ku pada Perfect Pair X"DD

* * *

_Kita ini seperti keluarga bahagia, ya._

* * *

_**Just Kidding**_

* * *

Baba Ryoma dan Hashimoto Taito sedang duduk di sudut ruangan yang selalu dipakai untuk rehearsal. Mereka berdua tengah beristirahat, seperti cast-cast lainnya.  
Ryoma mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Ia melihat Ryuki yang tengah menduduki punggung Toshihiro-yang sedang melakukan push up-dengan riang. Ia juga melihat Tsujimoto dan Shota yang tengah bercakap-cakap. Sesekali Shota tertawa dan Tsuji hanya tersenyum melihat lawan mainnya itu. Ada juga Akihiro dan Ikkou yang sedang bermain jan-ken-pon. Yang kalah harus meminum Arai Juice yang mirip-mirip dengan Inui Juice. Saat itu Akihiro kalah, lagi. Ia menerima gelas yang sudah berisi Arai Juice dari pembuatnya dan langsung menegaknya. Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda malang itu sudah berlari kearah toilet terdekat, sementara Arai dan Ikkou hanya bisa tertawa puas  
Senyuman terkembang di bibir buchou dari Seigaku 5th Gen itu. Taito yang duduk disebelahnya menyadari hal itu.  
"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Taito  
Ryoma menengok kearah Taito, masih tersenyum. "Apa?"  
"Kau tiba-tiba tersenyum begitu. Memangnya ada yang lucu?"  
Senyum Ryoma makin merekah membuat Taito merasa "awkward". "Tidak ada yang lucu sih, sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku merasa, kita ini seperti keluarga bahagia ya."  
Tanda tanya besar terukir di wajah pemeran dari Fuji Shuusuke itu. "Maksudmu keluarga bahagia?"  
"Jadi," Ryoma berdeham sebentar untuk melicinkan tenggorokkannya. "Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu ya. Tapi peran ku disini lebih banyakkan?"  
"Maksudmu?" tanya Taito  
"Aku buchou dari kalian semua, aku bermain di singles 3, dan aku bermain sebagai Niou's dummy. Berarti ada 3. Sementara peranmu hanya bermain di singles 2. Sekali lagi jangan tersinggung ya." tambah Ryoma tepat  
Taito hanya mengangguk pelan.  
Ryoma melanjutkan. "Lalu aku lebih..." jeda. "Lebih dulu lahir dari kamu."  
"Lebih tua." ujar Taito tanpa basa-basi  
Sang buchou memutar bola matanya. "Iya, iya. Aku lebih tua dari kamu dan itu membuatmu lebih muda dari ku kan? Itu juga membuatku lebih banyak mempunyai pengalaman hidup dan juga lebih bijak dibanding kau, kan?"  
"Iya benar. Tapi kita lagi ngomongin apa sih sebenarnya?" kata Taito karena merasa percakapan mereka semakin lama semakin merandom  
"Sht sht sht. Aku belum selesai." sergah Ryoma. "Fuji itu salah satu karakter "cantik" di Prince of Tennis kan?"  
Taito mengangguk  
"Hal itu membuat mu menjadi "cantik" juga kan?"  
Taito mengangguk lagi walau agak ragu karena dikatai cantik. Hei, mana ada laki-laki yang tidak tersinggung dikatai cantik  
"Karena tidak ada yang jelek di Prince of Tennis, berarti Tezuka itu tampan. Jadi aku juga tampan, kan?"  
"Intinya?" kata Taito  
Ryoma kembali tersenyum. "Aku berperan lebih banyak, lebih bijak, dan aku lebih tampan. Sementara kamu berperan tidak sebanyak aku, tidak sebijak aku, dan kamu itu cantik."  
"IN-TI-NYA." ucap Taito lagi dengan penuh menekanan karena ia juga mulai kesal  
Ryoma kembali berdehem. "Jadi aku ini seperti Ayah dan kamu itu Ibunya. Dan para cast Seigaku lainnya adalah anak-anak kita." ucapnya dengan riang dan tak berdosa sembari merangkul bahu Taito  
PLAK  
Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Ryoma, hadiah dari Taito. Sementara Taito nya kini sudah berjalan keluar ruangan rehearsal.  
Ryoma mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang ditampar. Rasanya sakit seperti terbakar. Tapi menurutnya itu sangat sebanding karena bisa menggoda cast yang cantik itu. "Duh, aku kan cuma bercanda."  
Tsuji yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyuman. "Usil sih."


End file.
